


Haze

by Vixen13



Series: One Shots [7]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crossdressing, First Time, Hazing, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Uniforms, Unscarred Wade Wilson, light dubcon, oops maybe I'm bi Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 19:56:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19184554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixen13/pseuds/Vixen13
Summary: In which Peter finds a hazing ritual to not be so bad.





	Haze

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon an October 2018, I attempted Kinktober and failed. As I was organizing my google docs today, I noticed I never posted one of the ones I'd actually finished the prompt for (Day 15). So I'll post it here.
> 
> It was a request (though I don't remember who requested it) for first time and school AU. The prompts I chose out of the options were:  
>  **Forniphilia (Human Furniture)** | Overstimulation | **Intercrural Sex** | **Uniforms**

Peter had found his way into one of the world’s best colleges. That wasn’t surprising, given his intellect. He’d also signed up for a fraternity. Though there was a strict rule against hazing, Peter knew it still happened, as all students did. The houses just had to be more circumspect about their tasks.

Each fraternity had the options to alter the school uniform — dress pants, collared shirt, and a blazer — to something that emphasized their house. Peter had picked the one with the style he liked best, uncaring of what exactly the house stood for. After all, at their core, they were all the same, right?

Well, the fraternity didn’t seem to think that way. The building was posh, with a slew of men who reeked of money. During initiation night, the group of applicants had their measurements taken so that they could receive a perfectly tailored uniform. Then they were told that in order to receive said uniform and be accepted into the house, they would have to display  _ another _ uniform.

Peter wasn’t all that surprised that the uniform they were being hazed with was a classic anime-style sailor uniform with a too short skirt and a set of lace panties and bra to go with it. Some of the guys flat out refused and were booted from the building on the spot. The rest, including Peter, went to go get changed.

They each had to walk down a raised runway in the middle of the great room. It was strung with white christmas lights and there was a disco ball somewhere in the rafters. Music was playing, and Peter could feel the bass in his chest, drowning out most of the anxiety he felt at being on display. The guys around him wobbled in their ill-fitting heels, but Peter stayed on his toes and managed. At least he had something going for him that made him look a tiny bit less ridiculous.

To the sides of the room were women lounging on chairs composed of other fraternity members. Some of the guys looked angry about it, a few looked aroused, but most seemed bored as they stayed on hands and knees during the show. The girls looked overly pleased to be sitting on the backs of men.

Peter had been informed earlier that the tradition was part of a mutual agreement with one of the sororities. Each house provided a service to the other to keep their relationship strong. Any members that participated gained more “perks” within their house. Peter wasn’t sure what those perks were, but he couldn’t help but wonder if he’d ever end up tempted to seek them out.

“You’re up next, Parker,” the coordinator said, pulling Peter back to the present.

Stepping into the lights and walking down the runway was, perhaps, not so bad. Nobody jeered or taunted him, nor was there some kind of surprise pie to the face at the end. (Trashy sitcoms had given him an unrealistic worry about pies.) He just walked up and down the runway and then took his place on the side with the other guys participating so the gathered crowd could enjoy the view. 

Sure, he was embarrassed and awkward, his skin itching from all of the eyes on him, but in the end, it was just clothes and a fashion show. There were surely worse hazing rituals out there. If anything, Peter was getting off easy.

The show ended with a smattering of applause and a few women raising their champagne flutes at the models. Those on stage bowed, and Peter tried not to think about how all of them were flashing lace panties when their skirts flipped up. He stood once more with flaming red cheeks. A redhead in the crowd smirked at him.

“And now our new members may choose a mentor!” the DJ announced.

This was optional, they’d been told that upfront when going over how the hazing ritual worked. However, in a room full of obviously rich and well-connected people, not choosing a mentor would be devastating to a person’s future career. Especially one so poor as Peter who was attending the university on a scholarship.

One of the girls watching them giggled. “By the looks of them, they’re all virgins.”

“At least on the back end,” another agreed.

Peter had a sinking feeling. 

“Per long-standing tradition, the new members will provide a service in the Roman manner to their mentors.” The DJ paused for dramatic effect. “In short, bend over and offer payment for your mentor’s future hard work!”

So it was like that. The announcement continued, warning mentors to remember this was a one night only transaction, and if they failed in their mentor duties in the future, that would come with serious consequences. They could offer to mentor someone, but a member could decline at any time and accept another offer if they wanted. Also, for safety and consent reasons, the fucking had to be done in the great room.

A good half of the men on the platform walked off, having no intention to go that far just for advice and connections. The ones left looked either nervous or curious or both. Peter fell into the nervous category.

As much as Peter’s body screamed at him to walk off the stage, his logical mind kept insisting that one time would be worth the benefits in the future. He took a shaky breath — then another. Surely it wouldn’t be so bad? He’d thought about it occasionally, like any healthy teenage boy, and had even poked around back there once or twice.

But alas, a fleeting interest was nothing compared to facing the reality of his decision.

“Hey, Sweet Cheeks,” a voice said, interrupting Peter’s swirling thoughts.

He looked up to find amused blue eyes and a shock of blonde hair. The blazer that the man wore fit him perfectly, accentuating an athletic figure beneath. Peter stared for longer than he should have before remembering to speak. “U-uh… Hi.”

The man smirked. “My name’s Wade Wilson.”

“Peter Parker.”

“I’m a solid bet for a mentor, you know.” Wade winked in an exaggerated way, but his posture radiated confidence.

Peter fretted at the edge of his skirt while his eyes flicked all over Wade’s — admittedly handsome — face. “I maybe… I mean, I’m not— I—”

Wade held out one large hand, a secret but sympathetic smile on his face. “Trust me?”

Though Peter would never be able to explain why, he agreed. Taking Wade’s hand, Peter let himself be escorted off the platform and over to a dark corner.

“I saw your file,” Wade casually said, as if he wasn’t about to fuck Peter in front of a room full of people. “A full ride. That’s impressive.”

“What will be impressive is keeping it.” And that required perfect grades the entire time he stayed at university.

“I’m sure you’ll manage.” Wade grinned when they came to a stop under the shadow of the large main staircase. “I get the feeling you’ve sacrificed a lot to get where you are without much money.”

Peter looked away. He didn’t really feel like discussing finances under the circumstances. “Not everyone can be born lucky.”

“Which is why I aim to change that luck.”

“What?”

“Turn around.” Wade positioned them so Peter was pressed up against a wall. Wade’s large form loomed over him, completely blocking him from view. That seemed courteous, in a way. Not everyone who’d been approached by a mentor were given such a modicum of privacy.

There was a snapping sound, and Peter almost jumped out of his skin. “What was that.”

“The cap on the lube.”

“O-oh…”

Wade’s hand touched his inner thigh and he flinched but didn’t move away. Something slick spread around his thighs and over the bottom of the lace panties. Peter shivered. He’d never been touched so blatantly before, and certainly not by such large, warm hands.

A sound of a zipper. A looming presence. Lips against his ear.

“Press your legs close together,” Wade murmured, his breath hot against Peter’s ear. “I’ll fuck your thighs. Nobody will know the difference.”

The tension in Peter’s shoulders bled out. That was a decent compromise, all considering. He could do that. Wade was oddly polite about the whole situation. Which, in a way, made sense, as Wade would have gone through the same ritual.

That said, it was still nerve-wracking when Peter’s skirt was flipped up onto his low back, and decidedly odd feeling when a dick slid between his thighs. Wade set up a careful rhythm at first, too careful for what they were doing, and it took a few moments for Peter to realize it was for show. Wade was making sure the others thought that Peter was being slowly penetrated.

“You need to make some noise,” Wade pointed out.

Peter tried, but they sounded oddly stilted. He’d never been much of an actor. Wade snorted at the attempt and Peter’s neck went hot with embarrassment. “Well, I’ve never been fucked like this,” Peter hissed in his lowest voice. “How am I supposed to know what to sound like?”

“Mind if I help out?” Wade rumbled into Peter’s ear, sounding both aroused and amused.

“Uh… Sure?”

Peter probably should have asked the details first, but it was too late. Wade had already reached around and grabbed Peter’s crotch in a firm grip, causing lace to press into the tender flesh while leftover lube soaked into the fabric. Peter made a noise something between a shout, a grunt, and a moan.

“That’s more like it,” Wade said.

And so they continued, with Wade slowly picking up the pace with his hips and occasionally twisting his hand in the right way on Peter’s cock to elicit an appropriate response. After a while, Peter became increasingly aware of his own hard cock and how the noises coming out of him were not always provoked. Wade’s lips pressed against the side of Peter’s neck, ripping the loudest noise yet from Peter.

“Are you gay?” Wade asked, and his voice sounded like it was just general curiosity rather than any kind of judgement.

“I’m thinking…” Peter tried to find enough air to force more words out. “I’m thinking I might have to reassess what I thought before.”

Wade chuckled, deep and full of sex. It rattled down Peter’s spine. Oddly, there was nothing about his current situation that was bothering him overmuch. The press of Wade’s body, the large hand on his cock, the slide of flesh between his legs, the smell of Wade’s cologne, the slap of hips against his ass, the intimate corner they found themselves in… Honestly, even the uniform Peter was currently in seemed to suit the mood.

Before Peter knew it, he was coming all over Wade’s hand, signaling Wade to up his pace and finish as well, cum from both their releases staining Peter’s underwear, skirt, and thighs. They stayed like that for a moment, both breathing heavy and recovering. Eventually, Wade pulled out a handkerchief and cleaned them off as best he could.

“What a way to meet someone,” Peter murmured as he leaned his weight against the wall in front of him.

Wade laughed. “I look forward to mentoring you for as long as you need me, Mr. Parker.”

Oddly enough, Peter found himself looking forward to it as well.

**Author's Note:**

> http://thatvixenchick.tumblr.com  
> https://twitter.com/The_Vixen13 (nsfw)  
> So by popular request, my cats have their own tumblr now. https://vixen13scats.tumblr.com/


End file.
